Fading Memories
by owancafan101
Summary: After the birth of their daughter, Owen and Bianca are mentally stressed and want to get away from each other. But what will that mean for baby Isabella? Her parents will have to sacrifice what they want, for her to have a decent future.
1. Chapter 1

Owen had been so stressed. With a week old baby at home and a stressed-out girlfriend, they both were tempted to rip their hair out of their heads at the end of the day. Owen's phone vibrated; it was Bianca. Shocker. It seemed like every minute of the day she was texting him about something. Usually she gave him an errand that he had to complete within a certain time period. Or else; he was in the dog house for the rest of the night. He read the text that Bianca had sent. "Just ran out of milk, run to the store and get some formula?" Owen sighed. It seemed like she had just given him a task two minutes ago. He resentfully texted her back saying, " sure". No less than ten seconds later another message from Bianca popped up on his screen. " OK sorry our daughter is kinda hungry. She's a week old baby she can only drink milk. I ask you to do one thing, I never ask you to do anything and when I do, I get all your petty crap. You're a great father Owen..". He sighed again and got into his pickup truck racing to the nearest grocery store. He jogged inside and went and got the formula. "Four dollars and fifty cents for some dang formula..." He muttered under his breath. Once he was done, he raced home and knocked on the door. "Coming!" Bianca yelled from the kitchen. She flung the door open and raised her eyebrows at Owen. "We'll it's about time you came! Bella has been sitting here crying her eyes out for the past thirty minutes. I'm sure you did that on purpose.." Bianca exclaimed. "Question. Why would I purposefully do that to you?" He jokingly giggled because her statement was so absurd and ignorant. Owen loved Bianca and Bella more than anything. They were his world, his rock. But ever since Bella was born, Bianca had been in a bad mood and yelling at Owen for everything. "Oh, so now it's funny?" Bianca stammered. "Babe, you know that's not true-". "Owen, just stop. OK. Just stop. Thanks for the formula." She said before walking off and getting Bella from the kitchen and warming the formula up and making a bottle. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do or anything! You drive me crazy sometimes Bee! Look I love you and Bella to pieces but, we've been arguing so much lately. Should we even be together?" He hated saying it but he was just so unhappy nowadays. It was better when Bella was inside Bianca then out. It was too much drama, and he hated it. "What do you mean? If you didn't notice, we have a child, a daughter who needs us Owen. You know, together..I can't believe you just said that to me. You act like such a douche all the time..." Bianca yelled. "ME? I can't do anything without you screaming at me for it! Look maybe we should just take a break from each other for awhile." Said Owen. "A break. Wow. You're serious right now. I know what this is about. You just don't want to deal with Bella anymore, do you? So this is your way out? Nice excuse." Bianca started bursting into tears, sobbing away. Then that made Bella start crying too. Hysterically. "Just leave Owen." She whispered and ran upstairs. Owen left for the driveway, started up his truck and drove away, leaving a thick cloud of dust behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen had spent the night in his truck last night. He really hated fighting with Bianca and he especially hated fighting with Bianca in front of their daughter. Yeah sure, she was only a week old and would probably forget by next month, but still. He didn't want his daughter to ever have a doubt in her mind that he was a good person now. He didn't want his daughter to know that Owen was the school douche bag and that his main hobby was smoking a different joint every week. No, he had changed for Bella by going back to school, getting an after-school job, renting a house for them to stay in, everything. He tried so hard to impress Bianca and prove to her and Bella that he was a new man. He read to Bella every night even though she wasn't listening probably. He read online that doing that would make your kid more intelligent in the long run. He soon snapped out of it when his pants vibrated. He looked at his phone to see a photo of Bella sleeping. He could never stay mad at Bee for long, and Bee could never stay mad at him for that long; hence the reason for that picture message. He sent her a text back saying, "Looks just like her beautiful momma. 3". He loved how Bianca and Bella had that emotional control over him. They could make him turn into this emotional, sappy father that was just emotional and lovey all the time. Which was true, but he dared to act like that around his teammates. Bianca sent a text back saying, "I saw this dance website online. Classes are $150 a month for kids ten and under. Lol she's gonna be dancing before she starts walking before you know it (:". Owen laughed. Of course Bianca wanted her to become a tiny dancer just like her. He could picture Bella twirling around the house with a frilly tutu on doing pirouettes; whatever those were. What a second, he thought. Was he really imagining his daughter walking? Nonetheless, dancing? He realized that every day a piece of his daughters life was slipping away and here he was in his truck not even at home getting to see her. He raced home and went up to Bella's room to find the infant in her crib, eyes wide open. She had dazzling blue eyes, just like his. But she had Bianca's curly, chocolate brown hair and beautiful smile. He could picture Bella as a graceful ballerina. Daddy's little ballerina. He lifted her out of the crib and smiled at her. Bianca appeared at the door. She giggled. "Oh my gosh! Daddy and daughter, y'all are too cute!" Owen chuckled. "So dance class? She can barely open her eyes or clap, and your thinking about dance class?" He chuckled again. "Yeah, can't you see it now? Her in a little tutu dancing and twirling...". Owen laughed. "Yup. She'll look just like you when you were little I'm assuming. She looks just like you Bee." He smiled. "I think she resembles you more. She'll be a daddy's girl I just know it. Yeah, she'll look like me in her little tutu. You know, I hope me and her are really close". "What do you mean babe?" "Well my mom and I never got along. Ever since dad had left her, she just darted bringing home guys every weekend. It's like I wasn't her number one priority anymore. I was replaced." She looked up at Owen. " I just don't want that Owen. I want her to just always love me and I want you to always love me but you don't because I'm too bossy and..." She was rambling and sobbing and Owen pulled her into a gigantic bear hug. "Babe, I'll always love you and Belle, more than words can explain. Don't worry. I won't let Bella not love you. I know she loves you from the way she stares at you honey." And they just all hugged and rocked until they both fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
